Sixth Year, With a Slight Twist
by Ecstace
Summary: After a difficult breakup, Ginny Weasley has sworn off guys. Forever. But forever might be a little shorter than she thinks.... More summary inside, please READ and REVIEW!
1. Miss Independent

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything in the Potterverse for that matter. Else I'd be filthy rich.  
  
A/N: Okay, so this is short little 2 or 3 chapter ficlet based on the song "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson, and this paring immediately popped in my head and would not leave me alone!! So here it is, the first chapter of "Sixth Year, With a Slight Twist."  
  
Ginerva Weasley boarded the Hogwarts Express for her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was really excited about getting back to school and her friends, but also determined that this year things were going to be different. SHE was going to be different. She recalled how during her fifth year, the shy Ginny Weasley had finally got the courage to tell Harry Potter about her long time crush on him. To her utter amazement, he'd told her that he felt the same way! She was ecstatic, for a little while anyway.....  
  
Flashback  
  
Ginny gaped at Harry. "You think we should what, again?"  
  
Harry regarded her seriously. "I think we should take a break. Between your prefect duties and O.W.L.'s and my Quidditch, we never get to see each other. I really like you, Gin, but I don't think this is good for either of us...." he faltered a bit at the look on her face, which was all twisted like she was going to cry.  
  
"Gin? You okay?" he finally asked.  
  
Ginny looked at him, and when she spoke, her voice was completely normal. However, if you were paying close attention, you would have noticed that, for a brief moment, her eyes told a completely different story.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry, really. You're right, of course. It's best for both of us."  
  
Harry's face broke into a wide grin at her words. "Thanks Gin. Of course we'll still be friends, right?"  
  
Ginny managed a smile. "Of course," she agreed. "Friends..."  
  
End flashback  
  
She saw Harry regularly, as they still had the same circle of friends, and on the surface everything appeared back to normal. Except for Ginny, that is – she had changed, imperceptibly almost. She was determined to never let a boy get close enough to hurt her like that again. "Never," she thought firmly, as she finally found the compartment where her friends were sitting.  
  
Later  
  
As had happened every year on the train for as long as Ginny could remember, Malfoy and his cronies stopped by the Trio's compartment for the now-customary trading of insults. Ginny stifled a groan as the door slid open – she was so not in the mood! Before anyone could say anything, she growled, "What do you want, Ferret-Boy?"  
  
Malfoy faked a hurt look. "What's the matter, Weaselette? Can't a guy stop by to say hi to some of his old friends?"  
  
"Of course," said Ginny in a bored tone. "Only last time I checked, there weren't any of those in here. So why don't you leave, unless you need some, persuasion..." Ginny fingered her wand and gave Draco a sweet smile.  
  
"Well then, Miss Weasley, excuse me for wanting to spend time with a pretty girl," said Draco, annoyed, as the door shut behind him.  
  
The others were busy congratulating her on her brilliance, but she couldn't hear them over the sound of Draco's voice in her head...  
  
By the time they were boarding the carriages for the trip to the castle, Ginny had come to the conclusion that Draco did not, in fact, think she was pretty; he had only said that to get under the others' skin. But she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there had been more to it.....Ginny herself could not deny that despite Malfoy being an arrogant prat, she did find him strangely attractive.  
  
During the Sorting, Ginny felt a pair of eyes on her; looking around, her gaze finally lit on the Slytherin table and Draco Malfoy. She glared at him and he quickly looked away. But Malfoy kept looking over at the Gryffindor table and by the end of the Welcoming feast, Ginny had had enough and quickly bolted. She headed up to her dorm amidst the chatter and laughter of her fellow students, too tired to join in. She reached her room and fell into her bed, exhausted. Interestingly enough, the last thing she saw before falling asleep was a pair of stormy gray eyes....  
  
A/N #2: So? What did you think? Click that little purple button and let me know! grins


	2. Miss Out of my Way

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Comprende?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I wake up the next morning and stretch out lazily, yawning. I peek through the drapes around my bed, and the clock read 8:45. I yelped; I was going to be late! I jumped out of bed and threw some robes on, grabbed my wand and books and practically ran to the Common Room, before I slowed down; it would not do for a Malfoy to be seen in such a compromising act as running. I entered the Great Hall and made my way over to Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. "Where have you been, Draco?" asked Crabbe, with food still in his mouth. I grimaced at the sight. "Business," I snapped. Crabbe nodded and went back to his breakfast. I too was hungry, but I had to do something first. I looked over at the Gryffindor table, looking for HER, but she was nowhere in sight. _Probably off to class already_, I thought glumly, before turning my attention to the plate in front of me.  
  
Later that day  
  
I was on my way to Potions, just minding my own business, when someone suddenly ran headlong into me, knocking me against the wall. I shook my head trying to clear it, before looking around for the oaf who knocked into me so I could tell him off. I saw the girl Weasley picking herself up off the ground, and assumed she was the one who had hit me. I narrowed my eyes. "What's the hurry, Weaselette? Don't you know there are other people in the corridors?" As I got closer, I saw that her face was red and tear streaked. I felt a pang, fleetingly wondering why she'd been crying. She just glared at me, before she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction. I watched her go, before shrugging my shoulders and continuing on to the Potions room.  
  
**_Ginny's POV  
_**  
Ginny was on her way to Great Hall for lunch after a difficult Transfiguration lesson. She was passing by a deserted classroom on the 4th floor, when she heard what sounded like giggles followed by a moan. Curious, she peeked in, only to see a nearly naked Harry on his back, with a girl wearing nothing but her bra on top of him. Her hand went up to her mouth, and she quickly backed up, and then started running. She didn't know how long she'd been running for, when she was suddenly flat on her back. Ginny groaned, trying to get her bearings. Then Ginny saw Malfoy, rude as always, coming towards her. _That must have been what I hit_, Ginny realized. She simply glared before walking away.  
  
**_Draco's POV  
_**  
I was walking around the Castle after dinner, bored out of my skull. I knew I should probably at least try to get some homework done, but I was feeling adventurous. I decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower; it was quiet, at least. As I climbed up the stairs, I noticed a figure was already up there. I turned to go, before I noticed the long red hair. That must be Weasley, I realized. I cleared my throat, trying to get her attention. She turned around, surprised, before rolling her eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I came here for some peace and quiet," I said. "Yeah, well, don't let me stop you," she snapped. "I'll just be leaving then." Weasley made to brush by me, but I grabbed her arm. "Don't leave." Her eyes widened with surprise. "Let me get this straight. You want me to stay here with you? Why?" She looked at me, suspicion evident. I spread my hands in a gesture of innocence. "Just to talk. Honest."

Weasley continued to glare. "Please?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. Whatever." She went back to her ledge. "What did you want to talk about then, Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"What?"

"Draco. It's my name, isn't it?"

"I suppose." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"It's Ginny." Now it's my turn to be startled. "What?" I echo.

She smiles. "That's my name." I start to blush, before I remind myself that Malfoys do not blush. "So, Ginny, then. Can I ask you a question?" She looks at me, guarded. "I suppose."

"Why were you crying when you knocked into me?" Her pretty face hardens. "I'd rather not discuss that right now. Besides, it's kind of a long story." I lean back against the wall. "I've got the time." Ginny's temper gets the best of her at this point. "Why should I talk you? You're a Slytherin, a Death Eater, you're...."

Before she can finish, I'm on my feet in a temper of my own. I get in her face, hissing, "Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about, so just _shut up_!" Her face betrays her surprise at this outburst. She swallows, nods. Each of us then settles back into our spots, and a companionable silence falls. Finally, the silence is broken as Ginny starts to speak. Her voice is so soft I can hardly hear it. But as she continues, it gradually gets louder, stronger. At last she finishes, and I want to smash Potter's face in. Not that I don't want to do that anyway, but this time I have a reason. An awkward silence falls, as I'm so caught up in my wish to beat Potter to a pulp that I failed to notice she was looking at me expectantly. She blushes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I should leave." She gets up to leave, but again I stop her. "Ginny." Slowly she turns around. "I'll walk you to your dorm." Ginny nods, and we exit the Tower without another word.  
  
The next morning, the students are in the Great Hall, talking and eating breakfast when a piercing shriek rends the air. Another scream follows, and Hermione Granger enters the Hall, her eyes wild. She runs up to the Professors' table, panting. "Professor Dumbledore! Harry's gone! He's been kidnapped!"  
  
A/N: (evil grin) hm, that looks like a good spot to leave y'all, right? Leave me a review if you want to know what happens and more reviews = faster updates (hint, hint) Till next time, then!


	3. Miss Unafraid

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books by J.K.Rowling belongs to her. So, thus, it is not mine, in any shape, form or fashion. K?  
  
A/N: WOW! Thank you, thank you to my wonderful reviewers!!  
  
**Leigh Sumpter**: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like it. I like to think that Draco has a nice side to him, but it's really hard to write him like that and keep him in character. And I did read Nothing Ever Remains, it was really good g Oh, and thanks for the tip about Ginny's name, I wrote that before we knew what her full name was, but I went back and changed it at any rate. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
**cassie**: Aw, I'm sorry for disappointing you. But I'm glad you like it, and I hope this update is fast enough! (g)  
  
**Kayla-Weasley44**: (EVIL G) There's more where that came from, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
**Cinder2004**: Haha! Ah, no!! Please don't! Anything but that! (holds out ch. 3 in an effort to ward off the dreaded POKE). And thanks, you rock too! (g)  
  
**Ehlonna:** I'm so glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
**Wander Aimlessly**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked my characters, I wasn't sure how they turned out, myself...Anyway, I checked out your fic, it was good!  
  
_Chapter 3: Miss Unafraid_  
  
Dumbledore motioned for silence as he beckoned Hermione up to the Head Table. She moved up there quickly, and a whispered, hurried, conversation took place. Once Hermione had taken her seat, Dumbledore again motioned for silence.  
  
"It appears," he said, "That one of our students has turned up missing. All methods and haste are being used to ensure his safe return to the castle. That is all at present." Pandemonium erupted in the Great Hall as soon as he finished speaking.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Ginny sat, stunned. She turned to Ron and Hermione next to her. "We have to help!" she blurted. Whatever her previous relationship with Harry, she still cared about what happened to him. Ron nodded. "Right. So what do we do?" Hermione sighs. "We have to talk to Dumbledore, of course." The three quickly finished eating and hurried off to Dumbledore's office.

**_Draco's POV_**  
  
I watched Ginny at the Gryffindor table as she whispered with her brother and Granger. _Typical heroic Gryffindors_, I thought sourly. But as the three got up and exited the Great Hall, I found myself getting up and following them. It was only the four of us in the corridors; everyone else was still at breakfast. "Ginny." I called, trying to catch her attention. She didn't respond. "Hey, Weasley!" I said, a little louder. That did get her attention. She turned around, surprised. "What do you want?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, sod off, Malfoy," said the Weasel from behind her.  
  
I sneered, "I believe I was speaking to your sister, so if you'll excuse us..." Weasel looked like he was going to charge, but Ginny laid a restraining hand on his arm. "Ron, stop it! I'll be fine, I promise."  
  
Weasel continued to glare, which I returned with a glare of my own. Ginny shoots me a warning glance, before she turns back to her brother and Granger, smiling reassuringly. "Honest. You and Mione go on, I'll meet you there." They stood there uncertainly, before Ginny gives them a little shove. "Go on!" she says, laughing.  
  
Once they are gone, Ginny turns to me, her arms folded across her chest. "This better be good," she says, not unkindly. "What do you want?"  
  
I blink, then, "I want to come with you." _Where the hell did that come from??_ I sigh inwardly.  
  
Ginny raises an eyebrow. "First, what makes you think we're going anywhere? And second, even if we were, why would you of all people want to come with us?"  
  
I laugh. "Come off it. I know you're going off to rescue Potter," Then I shrug. "As to why, I really couldn't say, it's just a feeling I have, I guess...."  
  
Ginny smirks. "A feeling? Do Slytherins have those?"  
  
"Rumor has it they in fact do..." I shrug as if I can't be bothered. Which is true.  
  
Ginny groans, then she sighs. "Whatever. I don't have time for this. I have to meet Ron and Hermione," before she turns to leave.  
  
"Ginny, please," the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them as I start walking after her. Suddenly, so quickly I can barely register it, Ginny whirls around, her wand suddenly inches from my throat.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should trust you, Malfoy," she grinds out, her face only inches from mine. I swallow, not saying anything. I start to move my face closer; Ginny relaxes her wand in surprise as I kiss her. _She tastes good, like strawberries_, is all that crosses my mind before it starts spinning, as her lips start moving hesitantly moving under mine. Suddenly she pushes me away, then stands there, apparently shocked. I reach out my hand to her, before she raises her eyes to meet mine. She regards me steadily, and then nods her head. "Come on, we're going to see Dumbledore."  
  
In Dumbledore's office  
  
When Ginny and I arrived at Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster was already there, along with the Weasel and Granger. Upon our entrance, the Weasel immediately glared at his sister. "What is he doing here?" he asked pointedly. Ginny replied airily, "Oh, he's coming with us." His eyes bulged. "What?!" he half-shrieked.  
  
I smirked. "What's the matter, Weasel? Something wrong with your hearing?" The Weasel opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything, Ginny beat him to it. "Enough!" she shouted. She turns to Weasley, "You, stop it! He offered to come along, and there's no reason why he shouldn't," she says coldly. Then she turns to me. "And you! If you expect this to work, you better play nice! Both of you," she shoots us each a warning look.  
  
Dumbledore takes that moment to clear his throat. "All right, Mr. and Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"  
  
Granger says, "Professor, we want to help look for Harry."  
  
Dumbledore shakes his head. "I'm afraid that's quite out of the question, Miss Granger."  
  
Weasley bursts out, "But Professor! Harry's our best mate! We want to do something! We can't just wait around and bloody wait for him to come waltzing back in here, safe and sound...." he runs his hand through his red hair in frustration.  
  
Dumbledore looks at him sympathetically. "I understand, Mr. Weasley. Here, tell you what we can do..."  
  
Later, as we leave Dumbledore's office, a rescue plan firmly in place, I feel my heart sinking. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I wonder miserably. It's too late to back out now though, all the preparations have been made. We leave tonight.  
  
**A/N #2:** So, this fic was supposed to be a G/D based on the song "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. So, yeah, it's gone way beyond that (glares at supposed Muses). Anyway, this fic should have about 1 or 2 more chapters and maybe an epilogue. And next up: The Rescue!! dun dun dun! So stay tuned! (g)


	4. Miss On Her Own

_Disclaimer: Not. Mine._

**A/N: K y'all, I am so sorry for neglecting this story for so long. Feel free to pelt me with various and sundry objects. And I know I promised you the rescue, but how about a little more character development instead? Everyone likes some good character development, right? And, well...enjoy!! **

"Psst!"

Still mostly asleep, I waved a hand, futilely trying to make...whatever it was go away.

"PSSTT! Draco! We need to go!!" came the voice again (a girl's) more insistent this time, feeling something shaking my shoulder at the same time.

I sat bolt upright to discover the source of my reluctant return to wakefulness. "Ginny! What..?"

She put a finger on her lips, shushing me. "Get your stuff and come downstairs," she whispered, before tiptoeing out of the dormitory. I hurriedly dressed, then pulled on my cloak and black dragonhide gloves. Bemoaning the fact there was never a house elf around when I needed one, I grabbed my bag and shoved some things I would need for our 'adventure' inside. After a final glance around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I headed down the stairs to the Slytherin common room.

Ginny, her brother, and Granger, were all there waiting for me. I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long trip. The Weasel positively glowered as I entered, but Granger was almost smiling. "Hullo, Dra- _Malfoy_," she corrected, as Weasel shot her a murderous glare. I sneered at the both of them, too tired to do much of anything else. Ginny rolled her eyes at the lot of us. "We all set?" she asked briskly. "Right, we're meeting Dumbledore in the front corridor in a few moments, so we better go." As we exit the common room, I take one last look back, longingly wondering how long it will be before I see it again. Then the portrait shut behind us, and we were on our way.

Dumbledore met us just inside the front doors. "Everything all set?" he asked Ginny in a low voice. She nodded, a tad shakily. He gave her an encouraging smile. "Best of luck," he told her, looking around at all of us in turn. Then without another word, he handed her a tiny scroll, then turned and vanished back up the marble staircase without another word.

Ginny watched him leave. As he moved out of eyesight, she took a deep breath. "Right, let's go," she whispered. We crept silently through the front doors. I shivered as they banged shut behind us, even though it wasn't that cold out. I looked up - the sky was black, and the full moon was shining brightly. I shoved my hands in my pockets as we began the trek down the lane. We were all silent, lost in our own thoughts, I guess, as we passed through the large gates and into Hogsmeade. We went through the deserted village, the moonlight only serving to enhance the sense of eerieness. Once we were a good way past the village, Ginny put up a hand for us to stop. She and Granger and Weasel whispered together for a few moments then Ginny came over to me. She indicated that we were going to Apparate, and that we would meet at a point she got from the scroll Dumbledore gaver her. She smiled encouragingly, before turning back to the others, and next thing I knew the three of them had vanished. I sighed, before following them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Are we there yet?"

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, _some_ people could be so impatient. We'd only been walking for a couple of hours at the very least. I looked around - we were making our way through a small clearing, which was nearly choked by the trees and bramble threatening to take over.

"Are we there yet?" the Weasel asked again, when no one responded. Granger smacked him on the arm. "Ron, behave!" she scolded him.

Ginny was walking a few paces ahead of Weasel and Granger, while I was a few paces behind them. She looked over her shoulder at the sound of voices, and her eyes locked briefly with mine. Her gaze searched mine intently for a second, before she abruptly turned back around. I sighed, frustrated. I continued to watch the back of her head a moment, lost in my own thoughts, when --

"Are we there _yet_?"

Oh yes, this was going to be a very long trip.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

We traveled all day, keeping off the main paths and covering our trail as we went in case we were being followed. It was nearing dusk when we decided to make camp in a little clearing on the edge of a forest. I had no idea how far we'd traveled from the school, but it seemed like _miles_. Once we'd set everything down and gotten settled, the girls left to set up wards and the like to warn of intruders. _Death Eaters._ I shuddered, pushing such macabre thoughts to the back of my head. Weasley was standing near me (but not _too_ near, I noticed), shifting his weight back and forth. He was evidently as on edge as I felt. The girls came back after a few minutes and we started a fire, the warmth and the colour doing much to improve our morale. The three of them sat around, talking in hushed tones, going over plans, and every now and then one of them would do or something that would make the others laugh. I sat there, listening to their chatter. An outsider. Not that I cared about that.

Malfoys didn't _need_ anybody.

I must have drifted off for a few moments, because the next thing I knew, I started awake. The fire had burned down to glowing embers, and I noticed Granger and Weasley were missing - they must have already gone to sleep. Ginny, however, was sitting across from me, her brown eyes bright in the firelight.

She stood up as she noticed I had wakened, coming over to me. "I didn't know you were awake," she said softly, draping a blanket she'd brought with her over my shoulders. I looked down at the blanket, somewhat shocked at the kindness. Then I looked back up at her, but she'd already moved back to her spot across the fire.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen?"

Her tone was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we can't save Potter. What if we fail?"

She was silent a moment, then: "Then at least we'll have tried," she said softly.

I mulled these words over, somehow finding them less than comforting. But I was getting sleepy again, and I couldn't sustain such a dark train of thoughts in my current state.

"Hey, Ginny?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes, Draco," she replied, her tone amused.

"Thanks," I said simply.

She laughed quietly. "Get some sleep, Draco."

I drifted off then, the sound of her laughter echoing in my dreams...


End file.
